


Gravity

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Flying, Gen, dreams and visions, hurt/comfort bingo, prompt: plane crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season one. Leonardo has a marvellous dream that takes a terrifying turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Leonardo opened his eyes, blinked, and looked around. The seat he was sitting in was so strange, shaped to fit the contours of his body, and covered in a strange unnatural material. There were two more seats attached to it, and rows more of them in front of and behind him.

The seats were packed into a small space, like being below deck on a boat except instead of dark wood and the stench of the sea and unwashed bodies, this capsule was made of something light and there was no real smell at all. There were strange contained candles running along the walls.

Leonardo rapped his knuckles against the back of the seat that was in front of him. What a strange product. Not wood. Not cloth. Not glass.

There was a curtain next to him, only that too wasn't mere cloth, and he found he had to yank it downwards before it rose of its own accord, revealing…

Well, fuck.

Leonardo pressed his face to the glass, mesmerised by the clouds. He was flying. Somehow this gigantic contraption was floating in the sky.

He laughed, thrilled, and fascinated. Wings, where were the wings? Surely those rigid steel arms were not the means of propulsion. They were fixed in place, unmoving.

There was a noise, a harsh sound that he instinctively knew was a warning. The vehicle lurched, tossing him to one side. Leonardo clambered off the seats to the floor and wandered down the aisle as the capsule tipped from side to side and began to point downwards.

"Hello!" There was no answer to his panicked shout.

A droning noise. The smell of smoke. The miniature lights went out. The capsule was going down. Why didn't it flap its wings?

Leonardo reached a door and hammered on it but to no avail. He staggered to another window. The ground was visible now, coming up all too quickly towards him.

He was going to die here. He sank to the floor. For one brief moment he had flown and now…

*

"Leo!"

Leonardo sat up, his heart in his throat. Zo stared at him.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again."

Leonardo got his bearings. He'd fallen asleep over his desk. One hand was cramped up from clutching a quill and he flexed his fingers to get the blood flowing again.

"Come on, I'm hungry, and you're buying," Zo went on with no consideration for the horror Leonardo had just experienced.

In a daze, he got up and followed Zo out into the street, grateful for the gentle breeze that woke him more fully.

Except it hadn't just been a dream. It had been too real.

A vision?

While Zo ate heartily, Leonardo spent most of the meal scribbling in his notebook. If flight was possible then, well, what went up would eventually have to come down. Sometimes without the properly controlled descent necessary to do so safely.

"What are you working on?" Zo asked.

Leonardo waved one hand dismissively. This project was too important to discuss yet. Too many things needed to be accounted for. He'd need to think about the rope, and what kind of cloth would be best. To be able to jump out of the doomed vehicle was the thing, to float down as gently as a seed from a dandelion clock.

The canopy would need work, and he was sure it was the shape that was important. He'd need to do some experiments but he was starting to feel better now that he had an answer to a problem he'd never fully considered before. 

Who knew, one day he might fly, and be in need in of such a device.

No, one day he _would_ fly.

He was sure he'd seen the future.


End file.
